Partners
by rainonmonday
Summary: "This year you will be partnered with the person sitting next to you. And I will not listen to your excuses if you happen to hate said person. Did you understand, Mister Baratheon?". AU. High school. Modern.


**My apologies in advance if you happen to think this is bad. I was just having fun and if you hate it, I will have no problem with deleting it.**

**I just wanted to test if this could be humorous or not (in my head this was better). Now I'll hide and dodge rotten tomatoes or any kind of projectile that shows your disapproval.**

* * *

**_Partners_**

The usual murmuring could be heard in the classroom. It was something teachers like Melisandre were used to but didn't appreciate – she demanded undivided attention whenever she spoke.

She glared at the teenagers sat in front of her and sighed. It would have been much easier if she had some kind of magical power to control them.

"Silence," she uttered in her classic no nonsense kind of voice. Boys and girls alike blinked at her with something akin to fear in their eyes. "This year you will be partnered with the person sitting next to you. And I will not listen to your excuses if you happen to _hate_ said person. Did you understand, Mister Baratheon?"

"But-"

"No, no." Melisandre shook her head as some of her students snickered quietly. "You're the reason why I had to decide to partner you like this. Otherwise we would have the same problem we had last year and I won't let you work alone, Joffrey. So if you please could introduce yourself to Samwell."

Joffrey Baratheon fumed next to his chubby partner, glaring at the poor shy boy who smiled hesitantly at him. "Loser," the blonde boy grumbled.

Two desks behind them, a girl with platinum hair shook her head in disapproval. After the few days since her arrival to this school, she already knew about the hatred and fear people felt towards Joffrey – and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey."

She lifted her head to look at her own partner who she had ignored until then. She blinked up at the boy. He was sporting a warm smile. He was pale with sparkling blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. She had seen him around school with his large entourage – it was hard to ignore considering he was captain of the hockey team and they were kind of a big deal in the school.

"I'm Robb Stark. You're the new girl, right?"

Raising a hand, she shushed him. "Spare me the details. I know what they say about me."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"They call me the hippie chick. I've heard them."

His smile grew wider. "You are kind of a hippie. But I don't think that's bad. I just wanted to know your name."

She blushed and looked down at her faux leather shoulder bag. Trying to tuck her hair behind her ear but failing since she had braided it that morning. She replied, "Daenerys Targaryen."

"Nice to meet you. So are you any good at this? Because I'm not the best but I try really hard," he said as he glared at Joffrey who was already lashing out against Samwell.

"Yes, sort of." Dany noticed how he was intently staring at the two boys in front of them. "Is he your friend?"

"Joffrey?" Robb scoffed, "No! Douche." He glared at his notebook. "He thinks just because he's the captain of the football team he can do whatever he pleases."

"I meant the other one. I don't think Joffrey has any friends."

"He doesn't." He glanced at her. "Samwell is my brother's best friend. Well, kind of."

"Kind of best friend?"

"Kind of brother," Robb babbled. "It's a long and complicated story."

"Oh."

"So are you into any kind of activity?"

"Debate team?"

He shot her an amused look and she laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not about to be a cheerleader if that's what you are talking about. Not that I have anything against them but… I don't think their captain likes me all that much."

"Margaery thinks she's the school queen. She must be jealous because you're pretty," he finished nonchalantly.

Daenerys decided to ignore him since he had said it so lightly. Maybe he was just being nice. She noticed he tended to be too polite and nothing like most boys their age.

They kept writing whatever their chemistry teacher wrote in the board before she dared to ask, "So is your girlfriend a cheerleader?"

"My ex." He turned to her with wide eyes and then shook his head. "My sister is. Sansa is very sweet and talented – and I honestly think she's too naïve for her friends. Margaery is cunning and Sansa always sees the good in people. I keep telling her that girl is using her."

"And what about your ex?"

"It's complicated," Robb murmured. "I felt obligated to be with her because she's so giving. Jeyne is too nice and I kind of took advantage of that."

"She's easy?" Dany blurted out and regretted it when Robb scowled at her. "Sorry."

"She's a very sweet girl but we were going too fast." He chuckled unenthused. "I mean, just because I invited her to my uncle's wedding doesn't mean I have to marry her, right? But she kept treating me as if we were engaged and…" he trailed off.

"It's complicated," Dany offered.

"Yeah. We're just sixteen."

"I know," Dany offered. "My ex, he was in college. My brother introduced us and at the beginning I didn't like him so much but there was something about him. But the magic ended soon. The communication wasn't so good and he liked to get into fights, drink a lot and party. By the end I felt like I was dating a zombie. He barely spoke to me."

"Sorry," Robb frowned. "But that's nothing compared to my brother, Jon."

"The goth one? The one who dresses in black?"

"Yes. He's so depressing and distant. It's like he built a wall around him."

"I thought he was dating that redhead, you know, the one who is a tomboy."

"Ygritte."

Dany nodded. "She's a little scary."

Robb chuckled. "She's tough. Always punching him in the arm and making jokes about him but he doesn't dare to tell her he likes her because he is… shy."

"You're not?"

He grinned at her. "Not much. Just respectful. Are you?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him. "Have you ever gone skinny-dipping?" she whispered and Robb's eyes bugged out, at which she laughed. "It's nice."

"Aren't you afraid people think you are… you know?"

"A slut?"

"They say your friends are."

Daenerys frowned and huffed at him. "Your friend, Greyjoy, is a douche. And Irri, Jhiqui and Doreah are open-minded not sluts. They are exchange students. That's why their view of the world is different."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Mister Stark, Miss Targaryen? Please, stop flirting and finish your experiment," Melisandre said loud enough so the rest of the class would listen and look at them. Many snickered at their reddened faces and guilty looks.

"Ooh, so the King in the rink wants a Queen?" someone shouted.

"She's a witch," Dany complained under her breath.

Robb sunk in his stool. He hated the title because it reminded him of the weight in his shoulders. Just because his father had happened to be a renowned ex hockey player didn't mean he had to follow his steps, right?

"I'd like to help you," Dany said after a few moments, when they were no longer the focus of attention.

"About what?"

"With your brother. You want to encourage him to date Ygritte, right?"

Robb smirked as his brow furrowed – he was a little confused. "Yes. I think it would do him some good and maybe he will smile once a year."

"Then maybe you should tell him to ask her to go on double date, since you're nervous and would be grateful for the help."

"A date with whom?"

"Me." Dany turned around and scribbled something down before tearing a corner of paper. "By the way, I think we're done here." She handed him the piece of paper and he gaped at her while the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. "See you." She jumped off her stool and made her way out of the room quickly.

"Dany!" he shouted before she could leave. "Are you not afraid your friends won't like me?"

"No. Are you?"

"A little. They aren't fond of hippie chicks."

"What, are we in the Middle Ages?" she wondered with a lilt of humor.

He laughed. "No, I guess we are not."

"I know high school is cruel but… I'm not scared." She grinned at him one last time. "Bye."

Robb pocketed her phone number and put his things away in his backpack. He was already running late for calculus and it was blatantly obvious the teacher, Tywin Lannister, wasn't fond of him. But he had defeated his tests once, so he would do it again this year. He just had to keep his head on his shoulders.


End file.
